LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen approaching the entrance to Barkanos's castle) Alex: Well, there it is. Lestros: Huh, it actually looks pretty cool! Izuku: Yeah, Solneer made it sound way uglier. Alex: But still, there's an evil tree king inside and we need to destroy him. Erin: Right. Lestros: Then let's go. There's two guards at the door we can take out with ease. (The heroes head up to the door where the two guards stand watch) Wood Spirit #1: HALT!! Wood Spirit #2: Who dares step up to the Grimlord's sacred grounds?! Lestros: Glad you asked. My name's Lestros, Trickster God of the Multiverse, at your service. Wood Spirit #1: God huh? You don't look like a god to me. Lestros: Well that's what you think! Come on guys, let's do this! (The heroes stand back behind Lestros) Alex: No way man! You got this! Lestros: Huh? Erin: Yeah man! You got this! Lestros: You...want me to fight them? Alone? Izuku: It's only two of them man! You can do it! Lestros: Ummm....Okay? Wood Spirit #2: You wanna fight huh?! THEN DIE!! (Lestros looks at the Spirits and snaps his fingers, causing them to vanish) Lestros: Uhh, done. Erin: Man Lestros you don't even need us. You can handle this all by yourself. Lestros: Um.. Y-Yeah I guess so. Uraraka: Boy I almost feel sorry for the villains. They don't have chance at winning anymore. Scott: Just a snap from Lestros' fingers and its done. Alex: With Lestros, I think heroes can take an earlier retirement. Erin: Well, let's get inside and beat the king next! Alex: Yeah! (The heroes walk past Lestros as they enter the kingdom) Lestros: *thinking* Are they...using me? No no, of course not, they'd never do that! Would they...? (The group enters the castle as they find several wood spirits seeing them) Erin: Hello woodys! Anyone feel like taking us to your leader? Wood Sprit #5: HOW DID THEY GET IN HERE!? Wood Spirit #2: WHO CARES?! KILL THEM!! Alex: Not so fast there! Lestros! (Lestros runs up and snaps his fingers, causing all of the surrounding Wood Spirits to catch fire) Wood Spirit #1: AHHHHGG!!! Wood Spirit #4: IT BURNS!! Lestros: Quiet. (Lestros snaps again, causing the Spirits to turn to ash) Lestros: There we go. Erin: WHOO!! LESTROS SHOWS HIS AWESOMENESS AGAIN! Shoto: You know I could have done that right? Alex: Oh sure, but Lestros' got this. These guys and this Grim guy are all just dust compared to a god! Lestros:...... Tom: Well come on guys! We just gotta get inside the castle and we win! Erin: Yeah! Let's go! (The heroes run into the castle as it cuts to Barkanos talking to a hologram of a hooded figure) ???: Do you have the artifact? Barkanos: Yes sir. (Barkanos pulls out a small glowing stone) Barkanos: I got the Soul Stone right here. ???: Good. All you have to do now is transfer it over. Barkanos: Got it. (Barkanos casts a spell on the Stone, teleporting it) Barkanos: There you go. (The man is seen as the stone teleports into his hand) ???: Thank you Barkanos. We will await your company. Barkanos: Good. (The door is heard being busted open by the heroes) Barkanos: HUH?! ???: Is there a problem? Barkanos: Intruders have entered my kingdom! ???: Well take care of them, me and my children will be waiting for you. Barkanos: Where do I go? ???: We're currently setting up our main camp in Multiverse X. Barkanos: What world? ???: Well, we're currently wandering, but we've still got members trapped in Remnant and Coruscant. We need you to get them to us in The Shadowrealm. Barkanos: Got it. *salutes* By Alkorin's will. ???: *salutes* By Alkorin's will. (The hologram vanishes) Barkanos: Now then heroes, time to deal with you. (Barkanos walks out where he's met by The Defenders) Alex: So, is this Barkanos? Barkanos: And you must be The Defenders? I take it you've destroyed my Grim Knights huh? Lestros: Heh, more than that. Barkanos: So you really are the monsters my people have described. Erin: We're not monsters, but we're skilled enough to destroy them! Jack: We've heard about all the things you've done to the city around here. Barkanos: You mean the city that destroyed my people's lives? Alex: Huh? Barkanos: I don't Solneer was aware of the planet's populace before he placed that city here. (A flashback of a village of happy and cheerful Wood Spirits are seen) Barkanos: Before Beacon City was founded, this planet was known as Forasia. It was a peaceful planet, my people and I had strong connections to the forests and animals as our people flourished. But one day, Solneer had visited the planet. We had no idea who he was so we all hid away from the village. That's when the city was constructed, fast and instant. (The city is seen standing as The Wood Spirits stand outside the walls) Barkanos: We were homeless. Our only home was crushed underneath that eyesore of a city. We tried to beg the people to give us our land back, but they just pushed us away, claiming we were "Forest Demons". When I became king, I had enough. So I gave into the dark magic of the one true god, Alkorin. (The scene returns to the heroes) Lestros: WHAT?! Alex: Alkorin?! Barkanos: Exactly. Erin: So you really are evil! Tom: That's it! Take him out Lestros! Lestros: Got it! (Lestros snaps his fingers, but nothing happens) Lestros: Huh? (Lestros snaps again, but nothing happens again) Lestros: W-Why isn't this working?! Barkanos: So....You're the Reality Stone wielder huh? Lestros: Wait, you know about The Reality Stone? Barkanos: Oh I know much more. I just got done giving away The Soul Stone to a few friends. Lestros: That must be why my powers don't work. He's still got the residual energy on him! Barkanos: And that means you can't win God of Tricks! NOW DIE!! (Barkanos fires a green beam of energy at Lestros, knocking him away) Alex: LESTROS! Erin: How the hell did he do that!? Barkanos: You're next! (Barkanos charges an energy beam as he aims for the heroes) Alex: Okay change of plans! (Barkanos fires the beam which Alex blocks with a barrier) Alex: TIME TO FIGHT!! (The heroes let out a battle cry as they rush toward Barkanos) Barkanos: Insects. (Barkanos fires more beams of energy as the heroes dodge and block the attacks) Jack: EAT THIS TREE BOY!!! (Jack charges forward and punches Barkanos with his metal arm) Barkanos: GAH!! WHAT THE HELL?! Erin: YEAH! NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YA!? Omega: Gonna make you pay for hurting our friend! Barkanos: *thinking* Dammit, I bit off more than I could chew! (Omega rushes forward and claws Barkanos before he's hit by an ice beam from Erin) Erin: Shoto, burn his ass! Shoto: Got it! (Shoto hits Barkanos with a wave of fire, freeing him from the ice before it knocks him into a wall) Alex: My turn! (Alex creates a psy dagger before rushing forward, ramming the dagger into Barkanos's chest) Alex: Gotcha. Barkanos: *coughs* W-What....? Alex: Now then, before you bleed out asshole, we'd like to ask some questions. (Jack walks up next to Alex) Jack: We need to know where you sent that stone. Barkanos: *chuckles* You think you can get it back? Jack: Oh we know so asshole. Alex: Now tell us. Barkanos: I can't tell you where the stone is, but I can tell you where to start. There's a few of my friends trapped on two different realms. One in your world, and one in X. Jack: What worlds are they? Tell us. (Barkanos is silent) Jack: Tell us now! Alex: Jack, calm down. *looks at Barkanos* But please Grimlord, tell us where these groups are, and I promise we'll help your people in their crisis. Barkanos:.....Coruscant...One of the groups is on Coruscant. Jack: Really? Well that's easy enough to handle. Alex: But what about the other? You said there was two groups in need of help. Are they in Multiverse X? Barkanos: Y-Yes.... Alex: Where? Barkanos:..... Jack: Oh forget this Alex. He's not gonna answer us. Erin: Besides, we need to get back to the city and report his defeat. Alex: Fine then, we're getting invasive then! Jack: Huh? (Alex grabs onto Barkanos's face as he tears into his mind) Alex: Show me where they are asshole! Barkanos: GAAAAAH!!! Alex: Don't hide it from me! Jack: Whoa dude...! Erin: Alex be careful! Alex: Then tell him to stop hiding the location! Barkanos: I....WILL....NEVER TELL!!!! Alex: No need to, I already got it. Barkanos: GAAAAH!!! (Barkanos's head explodes as Alex steps away from his corpse) Jack: JESUS!! Izuku: Alex what the heck?! Erin: You killed him! Alex: So what? I got the location didn't I? (Lestros stands back up from the attack) Lestros: I guess but you didn't have to blow his damn brains out man. Alex: Better than you wiping him from existence. Jack: Well....At least we saved the planet. I guess.... Tom: Yo Lestros you okay? Lestros: Yeah I think so. Uraraka: Are you sure? That blow looked like it hurt. Lestros: I'm a god, it takes more than that to kill me. Erin: Well that's good. Jack: Yeah. But now what? We got info out of the guy but I still don't know who we're hunting now! Alex: The Children of Darkness. Jack: Huh? Alex: It seems they're a cult of Shadows that worship Alkorin. They operate in numerous locations in the Omniverse. These locations I pulled from his mind aren't important hot spots, but they are locations where the cult is in dire need of help. Izuku: Are you saying you actually wanna help them? Alex: No, I'm saying we hunt these two groups down and take what we need is all. Erin: Well where are they? Alex: One group's in Coruscant, that's all I know. The other is....more complicated. Jack: It's located in Multiverse X right? Alex: Exactly, which is why you and Scott are going alone. Scott: Huh? Jack: Wait, alone? Why? Alex: We can't risk sending our entire group Jack. It risks an Omniversal threat if we get involved in the Knights' matters. You need to be stealthy about this. Scott: Oh I can do stealthy with this Targhul DNA. Jack: Well, I guess it's worth taking the Soul Stone back. Alex: Good. Glad we agree for once Jack! Jack: *growls* I guess. Erin: Well, let's get back to Solneer. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear this news. Alex: Yeah, come on guys. (The heroes start to leave the castle before Lestros turns to face Barkanos's corpse) Lestros: Hm. Not bad Alex. Not bad. (Lestros walks back to join the others. It then cuts to them inside of Beacon City with Solneer and Halian) Solneer: You killed him?! Alex: Really wasn't that hard to be honest. Solneer: But-But you just killed him! Just like that! Alex: He was withholding information, I had to drain his memories. The head exploding was just a side-effect. Halian: So....He was working with Shadow Cultists. Solneer: I mean it could explain the sudden corruption and everything. Maybe now you can start making diplomatic agreements with them now Halian. Halian: Yeah I guess you're right. Solneer: Well, now that Beacon's been saved, what will you heroes do now? Erin: Go after The Soul Stone. Solneer: Are you sure? That is a big risk to take you know. Jack: Better than having a bunch of cultists get their hands on it. Solneer: But where will you start? Alex: There's two groups stuck in two different Universes, we're sending Jack and Scott after the ones in Multiverse X as to not alert the Knights or anyone else to our presence. Solneer: Good idea. Alex: The rest of us are heading to Coruscant to deal with the other group. Solneer: Well, I wish you all luck on your journey heroes. (Solneer opens a portal for the heroes) Solneer: I shall assist you in your leave. Erin: Thanks Solneer. Solneer: No problem. Tell your father I said hi next time you see him. Alex: Oh we will. See you all around. Jack: I've got a bad feeling about this. Scott: Oh don't worry Jack, you got me on your side after all! Jack: Oh boy... (The heroes all walk through the portal, returning back home) Tom: Finally! I thought I'd never see this house again. Omega: You think the kids are okay? Erin: Maybe. Rose, I'm home! (The heroes wait until the door opens, revealing Rose, Lenny and Charlie) Rose: *gasp* Erin! Lenny: You're all home! Erin: Hey kids! (The Targhul all run up and hug onto Erin) Emily: What, I don't get attention Lenny? Uraraka: Or me Charlie? (Lenny then goes and hugs Emily while Charlie hugs Uraraka) Rose: About time you all got back! We were so worried! Erin: Yeah well, we won't be back for long. Lenny: Huh? Rose: Why? Alex: We've got another mission to go on kids. And this one's important. Jack: Yeah, your mommy's gotta go find a glowing stone that could destroy the Universe. Erin: Jack! Don't talk like that! Jack: I was joking! Rose: Where are you going? Erin: We're going to Coruscant while Jack and Scott head to Multiverse X. Scott: We gotta hunt down some cultists is all. Lenny: Sounds dangerous! Jack: It's always dangerous guys. Alex: Well, we might as well get started then. Jack: Great. Erin: Good luck out there guys. Scott: Thanks! Same to you guys! Alex: Remember, stay hidden. We can't let anyone in that Multiverse know what's at stake here. Jack: We know Alex, calm down. Scott: See you around guys! (Jack and Scott leave as the other heroes head inside) Alex: Now we just gotta open the portal to Coruscant. (Jack and Scott are seen walking away) Scott: Oh this is gonna be awesome! I've never been to Multiverse X before! Jack: Me neither. Scott: Why are you so down Jack? Is it the Multiverse we're travelling to? Jack: I mean, knowing how my people almost destroyed the place has got me a bit on edge. Scott: Hey, remember what Alex said? As long as we get in quietly and leave quietly, we'll be fine remember? Jack: Yeah I guess. (The two continue walking) Jack: I just hope we know which world we're looking for. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts